


Serena's Birthday

by Claire07



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire07/pseuds/Claire07
Summary: Bernie surprises Serena on her birthday





	Serena's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Natalie

Bernie has just landed at Bristol Airport after spending the last 5 months away from Serena.   
Bernie promised to wait for as long as it takes, but today is Serena’s birthday and there is no way she will be over 5000 miles away from her girlfriend.

Serena has just arrived at work when Abigail pulls her to one side, apparently she is needed immediately in the boardroom. There has been an incident in the past 8 hours that she has been away from the hospital that requires her attention.   
Serena moans all the way to the 6th floor “I am no longer CEO or Deputy CEO so none of this is my business anymore, yes I am Clinical Lead on AAU and it didn’t happen there so WHAT!” Finally she shuts up as there is Bernie standing again surprising her. 

What is a woman to do!

Serena and Bernie close the gap and embrace in a passionate kiss. Abigail leaves them to it.  
“What, I mean what?” Serena stutters.  
“Happy birthday Serena” Bernie says and again passionately kisses her.  
“How do you do this? Surprise me again by just turning up; I am not complaining mind you. I love it that you are here for me especially today.” Serena stutters and tears are being shed.  
“We are off out. I have organised everything!” Bernie starts to say before Serena interrupts her.  
“I have work and I am meeting Greta, Jason and Guinevere for lunch” she says glumly.  
“You have most of it right. We are having lunch with everyone but you are not at work today or tomorrow. We have 48 hours together.” Bernie smiles nervously at her. Serena beams a smile back and drags her back out of the hospital.

Outside waiting for her was a limousine. “Get in” Bernie says happily.  
Serena stands there like she has seen a ghost and looks at Bernie.  
“Get bloody in will you or we will be late.” Bernie firmly says pushing her towards the limo.  
Serena scampers in and sits as she is handed a glass of bucks fizz from Bernie.  
“Where are we going?” Serena manages to finally speak.  
“On a magical mystery tour!” Bernie replies playfully.

The first stop was to Serena’s so she could pack for the next 48 hours “oh and pack something dressy for tonight!” Bernie shouts as she was just about to get through the front door.   
Bernie doesn’t go in as she know what they will do and packing it will not be!   
Serena has never packed so quickly; she manages to pack everything in less than 15 minutes.

The second stop was to a hotel where Bernie dropped their cases of at the reception and booked them in ready for later.

The third place was to the University of Bristol Botanic Garden.   
Serena loved gardening it was one of the things that relaxed her after a difficult day at work or when she is struggling with the death of her daughter.   
They head for the Mediterranean collection first - Serena’s favourite area, then to the Amazon forrest as she loves water lilies; She has previously brought her a water lily for valentines day - Serena isn’t much for roses.

After a pleasant morning wandering around they headed back to the hotel in the limo; where they enjoyed a lovely light lunch with Jason, Greta and baby Guinevere. After which they headed up to the room to get ready for the final surprise.

When I said they were getting ready, yes they showered together and made love several times, then they got dressed - well as far as their underwear - and then undressed, had the most hot passionate vigorous sex that meant that they needed another shower and finally managed to get dressed again.

This time they decided to get dressed separately (It would be quicker this way!)   
This time so Bernie went first and met Serena in the reception with a glass of shiraz.  
When the taxi arrived they got in and were taken to the Italian Restaurant where they had their first date - before she buggered off to Ukraine!They enjoyed their meal in a small booth romantically lit with fairy lights and candles, 2 bottles of Serena’s favourite shiraz and a ring.

“Serena I promised to wait for you and I always will wait. I love you so much but I want more. The love we have is not separated by the thousands of miles between us and I know you are still needed here. This ring isn’t me asking you to marry me yet, that will come as soon as we can be together. This ring is a commitment ring from me to you, my promise to wait for as long as it takes and to love you forever.” Bernie is conveying all of her love quietly sitting opposite Serena who has tears streaming down her face.  
Bernie looks at her for some sort of reaction. Serena gets up and sits next to her, she holds her face and kisses her passionately.   
“I think you can do better than that major.” Serena states tearfully as Bernie looks at her confused. Serena gives her an envelope with her flight tickets inside. Bernie’s face has now gone from confused to delight.  
“Ask me properly Major please…………I don’t want a commitment ring, I would like and engagement ring!” She says with the eyebrow raised and smiling.  
“Serena my love, my friend, my soulmate and partner. Will you Marry me?” Bernie asks as she is placing the ring on her finger.  
Serena shakes her head “No” then she pauses “Of course I will!”

She had to get her back for last time!


End file.
